villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sporde
Sporde (also known as The Sporde) is a one-time villain from the 2016 reboot of the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Never Been Blissed". He is an evil shapeshifting alien who invaded Midway Elementary School. He was voiced by , while his human form Logan Logan was voiced by . Biography Bliss came to Earth and warned The Powerpuff Girls about an evil alien creature named Sporde, who had been travelling the cosmos, and destroying many different planets and galaxies and he was now coming to Earth. She required the help of her sisters to defeat him. Bliss let them know that Sporde was a shapeshifter, so he could be in disguise as a normal person. The Powerpuff Girls looked around Midway Elementary school, where Sporde's meteor had landed, and they searched to find any hints of Sporde. Bliss tracked down a trail of slime, that could only belong to Sporde, but all she could find at the end of it was a boy named Logan. Bliss assumed that he was Sporde's alternate form, but Logan assured her that he was not. He explained who he really was to her, saying that he was a member of The Universal Protection Bureau, and that he was also on the hunt for Sporde. Bliss lowered her guard around him and even fell in love with him. Logan fell in love with her too and they became awkward friends. At lunch, The Powerpuff Girls discovered Sporde's true hidden form, seeing that he possessed a female student named Jennifrey. The Powerpuff Girls and Logan destroyed Sporde and saved the day. Little did they know, this was just a red herring, as this was one of Sporde's many clones. After they left, a bunch of larvae, from Sporde's hatched eggs came out of the water fountain. Bliss and Logan went to prom together and everybody was having a good time. This was all until Bubbles discovered a bunch of Sporde's hatched eggs in the basement. She warned Logan and the other Powerpuff Girls (sans Bliss) about this. They went over there, to check out the problem and Logan locked The Powerpuff Girls in the basement, revealing himself to The Powerpuff girls, that he was the shape shifted version of the original Sporde. Logan played Bliss a love song at the prom, only to reveal to her that he was really Sporde and attack her. Sporde was too powerful for Bliss, but when Sporde insulted Bliss and told her that she was worthless, because she could not control her powers, this got Bliss really angry, and she overpowered herself with tins of electric generation and used it to attack Sporde, finally defeating him. She trapped Sporde in a jar, imprisoning him and also freed her sisters from their prison cell in the basement. Bliss turned Sporde in to The Universal Protection Bureau and became a member of The Universal Protection Bureau because of her greatness and she thanked The Powerpuff Girls for helping her defeat Sporde, before leaving to go back into space, and continue working as an interplanetary superhero. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Usurper Category:Hero's Lover Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Hegemony Category:Possessor Category:Twin/Clone Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot